


Not Your Time

by cold_flame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Sasuke is technically dead at this point, but uhh..not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: Written for a prompt on tumblr: "What would happen if Sasuke met Itachi in the spirit realm that Naruto met his parents at?" Inspired by chapter 662, but spoilers up to 591.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 4





	Not Your Time

Sasuke opened his eyes, and allowed the white light to flood over him. He sat up and looked around him. _Where…am I?_ It looked like his old compound.

"I see you're awake," a deep voice said from behind her. He whipped his head around, and his eyes widened, breath hitched.

"I-Itachi?" he stuttered, stumbling over his own tongue. The man smiled, sincere but sullen.

"Hello, Sasuke. It's good to see you again."

"But…how…what?" he was incoherent and Itachi smiled gently.

"You're at the bridge," he explained softly, patting the younger boy's shoulder gently.

"The…bridge?" he asked skeptically.

"The bridge between the world and the one that comes after." The one that comes after. Was he talking about…the afterlife? Where people go after they die?

"Why are you here?" he asked curiously.

Itachi chuckled, "I just wanted a chance to see my dear little brother again." Sasuke's eyes flickered, but he didn't give off any reactions.

"I see." He rubbed his eyes, and was surprised to find that they were moist.

"You're crying, Sasuke," Itachi pointed out gently.

"I'm..." he paused in shock, as he felt his vision get clouded, "I'm crying. But why? I'm dead, aren't I?"

"It seems something out there is keeping you attached," Itachi said knowingly, his eyes shifting. "Or some _one._ "

"Someone…?" Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke," Itachi grabbed his attention, "This was a nice chat."

"Are you leaving?"

"No. You are."

"Why would I-?"

"It's time for you to go back," Itachi interrupted kindly. "You don't belong here yet."

"Go back-? No!" Sasuke said indignantly, "I've already lost you twice! There's no way I'm gonna leave now that I get to be with you again!" He could already feel his eyes well up. "Not unless you come with me. We can be together! Tell everyone the truth about you and-" He winced when he felt something jab his brow. His eyes widened when he saw Itachi's sad smile.

"Sorry, Sasuke," he said nonchalantly, "Not this time." Sasuke's breath hitched when he felt his body falling back, Itachi's form in front of him becoming blurry. He reached his hands out only to meet thin air.

"Nii-san," he choked out, "I-"

"I know," he heard a faint whisper around him, as he fell through the oblivion.

* * *

She had all but given up when she felt it. Her eyes widened and she put her head on his chest to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Sure enough, she felt it again. His heartbeat. She started crying in relief, as his breathing became shallow and even.

There was still hope left, and she would make damn sure that he survived. She would save him, no matter what.


End file.
